21st Century Titanic
by tiffster
Summary: What happens when a mysterious thief plus two celebrities from the present get transported back in time to the Titanic? Read this story to find out!
1. Mirror Madness

This is my first story! I hope you guys like it! Please, R&R!

I'm forcing my sister, fanfiction author pell-mell (read her story An Orphanage Past—it's in Anime/Juvenile Orion! Lol!), to write this with me because I don't have the attention span to write a story on my own. So because of this, an anime characters will be added!

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or DNAngel's Dark/Daisuke.

Note: Christina Aguilera and Johnny Depp are characters in this story. Um…I don't own them either. Just to let you know, Dark is a thief and Daisuke is his alter ego.

**21st Century Titanic**, by tiffster…and helped by pell-mell

**Chapter One**: Mirror Madness

Christina Aguilera stared at her reflection in the ancient mirror. She was happy that the museum had graciously let her borrow the artifact. It had been salvaged from the sunken ship Titanic for her music video. With her new album coming out, she wanted to make sure that her music video was unique and eye catching, and what better way than to base it on the Titanic! To top it all off, Johnny Depp was appearing in it, and his absolute hotness would guarantee a top spot on the MTV Music Video Countdown.

"Christina!" the video director, Chris Canable, called out. "We'll begin the shoot as soon as Mr. Depp arrives!"

She sighed. "All right." She wanted to hurry. The tight corset she was wearing was beginning to get uncomfortable, but she couldn't deny that she looked like Rose Dewitt Bukater. Christina was even donning a red curly wig.

She was going to use the mirror as a prop to look at her face in the music video and portray the sadness of having to marry Caledon Hockley, but in the end, her Leonardo Dicaprio—a.k.a. Johnny Depp would whisk her away.

Suddenly, a loud raucous occurred. All of the directors and producers started yelling out Johnny's name.

"Johnny, you're here, great!"

"Johnny, let's get started."

"Johnny, let's get you in makeup."

"Johnny doesn't need makeup!" yelled one of the female stagehands. Christina couldn't help but giggle.

Johnny edged his way out of the crowd and went up to Christina. "Hey, let's get started," he told her. She nodded. And they made their way to the stage.

The director yelled, "Take one!" and the camera began to roll. Christina reached for the mirror, staring into it with a melancholic expression.

Suddenly, the mirror was yanked from her grasp.

"What's going on!" the director, Chris, cried. "This isn't part of the video!"

Christina looked up to see an attractive man, who looked to be about seventeen, with purple hair and dressed in all black.

"I want this mirror," he said suavely.

Johnny ran up and grabbed it from him. "This mirror is worth a lot of money, and if we lose it, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

Dark shrugged. "That's not my problem," he replied and tried to grab the mirror away from Johnny.

Realizing that Johnny may need more help, Christina gripped the mirror as well. She and Johnny proceeded to try and take the mirror from the thief.

Suddenly, a fluorescent light protruded from the mirror, blinding the three. When the light disappeared and their eyesight returned to normal, they looked around to find themselves in a strange place.

They were on the deck of a ship!

"What's going on!" Christina cried. It was broad daylight and many other people were on board with them.

"Where's the mirror?" Johnny asked.

"Looking for this?" the thief said, waving the mirror tauntingly in Johnny's face. Johnny tried to grab the back of his shirt, but the thief was too agile and ran away.

As he ran away, a piece of paper flew by Christina. She picked it up and read it aloud:

"_I have taken the Titanic Mirror,Phantom Thief Dark."_

"Phantom Thief Dark?" Johnny said. "What kind of name is that?"

"That's not important!" Christina exclaimed.

"I know. You're right. We lost the mirror."

"That's not what I was talking about! What I meant was where are we?"

I finished chapter one! Please, please, please review! I don't mind constructive criticism! If one person reviews me, I'll continue!


	2. Getting Settled In

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer got this monster virus, so I had to buy a new one, and then I got grounded and now I'm back! So I'm going to continue this story!

21st Century Titanic by tiffers

Chapter 2: Getting Settled In

In frustration, Christina crumpled up Dark's note and threw it.

"Hey!" said an unknown voice. Christina turned around to see a man who was probably in his mid-twenties, wearing a very expensive looking suit and a very angry expression.

"You've got a lot of nerve, throwing a scrap of paper in my face," the man said.

Normally, Christina would have apologized profusely, but today was anything but normal. So instead she said, "Oh, calm down you big baby! It's just a piece of paper!"

The man looked completely shocked but quickly recovered.

"I'll have you know that I am the Caledon Hockley, and my steel was used to make this very ship, so I could have you thrown off if I wanted." That was a lie of course. Although Hockley steel was used on the ship, Cal had no authority to throw the lady off.

"Umm…okay," Christina replied sarcastically. "Wow your own steel company. Your parents must be so proud of you, Mr. _Cock_ley."

"It's Hockley. Caledon _Hockley_."

Finally, Johnny stepped in.

"I'm so sorry sir. She meant to say Hockley. It's just that she's has a bit of a shock, so she's not herself today."

"You'd do well to teach your wife some manners," Cal replied.

"Oh! She's not my wife!"

But the man has already started to walk away so he didn't hear Johnny. Christina was about to walk away, too, when she realized something. Ship! The guy had said something about a ship!

"Wait!" cried Christina. The man suddenly turned around, looking shocked and confused. "Can you help us with something?"

Cal was baffled. First this woman was very rude to him, now she wanted his help! Still, he had to admit he was intrigued.

"What is it you need help with?"

"Well, you said that we were on a ship. What ship is that?"

Cal gave her a strange look then said, "The Titanic, of course."

Christina was shocked beyond belief. She felt like someone had pushed her stomach out of her butt.

"What?" Johnny yelled.

"No, we can't be on the Titanic! It sinks, and then we'll die, Johnny! We'll diiieee!" Christina cried.

"Have you gone mad woman? This is the Titanic, and I assure you it is unsinkable."

"Famous last words," Johnny mumbled.

Christina grabbed Cal's shoulders and frantically said, "Listen, buddy, we've got to get off this ship!"

"I think you need to get some sleep, madam."

"Christina, you need to just stay calm. Freaking out will only make the situation worse," Johnny replied.

"How can I stay calm when…"

"Cal, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" a voice interrupted Christina.

"Rose! Well, these aren't really my friends. They sort of just started talking to me."

The woman, or Rose as Cal had called her, was very pretty. She had milky white skin, brilliant blue eyes, and fiery red curly hair. Plus, she was dressed to the nines.

"Well, my name is Rose Dewitt Bukater, and this is my…fiancé, Caledon Hockley."

Christina noticed that Rose hesitated on the word "fiancé." Strange, she thought.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to our names," Johnny said. "My name is…uh…Sparrow, Mr. Jack Sparrow, and this is my friend, Kate Winslet."

Christina could have died right there. Had Johnny lost his mind? Why on earth would he use his name from Pirates of the Caribbean, and use Kate Winslet's name for her?

"Jack Sparrow? That's a strange name," said Cal.

Suddenly, Christina felt defensive. Who was Cal to make fun of people's fake names?

"I don't think it's strange. If you ask me, I think your name is strange."

Cal stood, frozen in shock, while Rose slightly smiled. Johnny broke the awkward moment by saying, "It was nice meeting you two."

Then Rose said, "Maybe we'll see you at dinner?"

"I doubt it," Cal muttered. Then the two walked off.

"Have you lost your mind?" Christina said to Johnny. "Why would you give us the names Jack Sparrow and Kate Winslet?"

"I just thought it would be funny if we used different names."

"Yeah, very funny. You know, I would never have pegged you for a comedian."

"Well, I never would have pegged you as someone who cracks under pressure."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you've been acting edgy ever since we found out we were on the Titanic. I know our situation is kind of scary, but freaking out is only going to make things worse. So, don't crack under pressure."

"Crack? Crack!" Suddenly Christina grabbed a random lady and asked her, "Do I look like I've cracked!"

The lady looked horrified, and the man next to her said, "Just look away honey." They hurriedly walked off.

Christina let out a sigh and said, "Okay, so maybe I've cracked a little."

"First things first, Christina. We need to find that guy who stole the mirror. I have a feeling he's the reason we're here."

Johnny and Christina started walking around the deck, searching for the thief named Dark. While they we're searching, Christina noticed a boy around fourteen years of age with spiky red hair and red eyes. He was sitting crouched in a corner. That's odd, Christina thought. Why would this boy be sitting here? Perhaps he lost his parents. Suddenly, Christina noticed he was holding the stolen mirror!

"Omigosh, Johnny! That kid has the mirror!"

They quickly ran up to him.

"Hey, kid!" Johnny said. "Where did you get that mirror?"

The boy looked up, and his red eyes looked sad. Although his eyes were red, they didn't look evil; they looked innocent.

"I'm sorry about all of this," the boy replied. "Whatever he's done to you, I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked. "Look, kid, I promise we are not angry at you. So please tell us about the mirror."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You would think I was insane."

"Listen, after what happened to Johnny and me today, I don't think anything you say will sound insane."

The boy stared at the mirror for a long time then finally spoke up.

"I got this mirror from…my…alter ego."

Johnny and Christina stood their puzzled, then Christina said, "Are you insane! I can't believe you're trying to tell us you have an alter ego. That's crazy."

"Hey," the boy said, "you promised you wouldn't think I was insane."

"You're right. I'm sorry…but you sound insane!"

"Christina! Just let the kid talk!" Johnny said.

"First of all, my name is Daisuke."

"My name's Chris—I mean Kate Winslet and this here is Jack Sparrow."

"You don't have to give me fake names. I already know you're Christina Aguilera, and he's Johnny Depp. Dark told me."

"So, you know Dark then?" Johnny asked.

"I am Dark. Well, sort of. Have you ever heard of two beings existing in one body? Well, that's the way it is with me. I can turn into Dark, and Dark can turn into me. We can also speak to each other, telepathically of course. Dark makes a career out of stealing. I, on the other hand, would never steal anything. That's why Dark took your mirror. It's worth a lot of money, I suppose, otherwise he wouldn't have stolen it."

Johnny nodded.

"Do you actually believe him, Johnny! His story is ludicrous!"

"Of course I believe him. What reason would he have to make this up?"

"I can think of a million reasons." Christina took Johnny's arm so that she and Johnny's backs were facing Daisuke.

"Maybe this kid is a mental escapee, or maybe he works with Dark, and he's using his innocent, boyish looks to trick us, or…"

"Maybe he's just a harmless kid whose alter ego is a thief," Johnny interrupted.

"The least you could do Johnny is make the kid prove his insane story."

Johnny turned around and faced Daisuke, but Daisuke wasn't there anymore. In his place stood Dark.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Dark said.

At the sound of his voice, Christina turned around. "I don't believe it! Daisuke was telling the truth! Listen here, Dark. You need to take Johnny and me back to 2005."

"I don't know how to do that. Besides, why would you want to go back? This place is full of things to steal."

"You're lying," Johnny said. "Of course you know how to get back."

"I swear I don't! I think this mirror is the reason we're all here. It's got magic powers or something."

"He might be telling the truth, Johnny."

"Of course I am. Anyways, since we're going to be here for quite some time, I suggest we get a room."

"How are we going to do that," Christina asked.

Dark smiled mischievously, and then said, "Follow me."

* * *

Did you like? R&R plz! 


	3. Room Service

I'm back and ready with the newest installment! Isn't that just absolutely wonderful…and I know this story is the highlight of everyone's day (me: this is just wishful thinking of course; all: yes, wish being the key word here!)!

The first chapter of this story said that my sister was helping me write this story, but that is no longer going on. She has left the story in favor of other things.

21st Century Titanic by tiffster

Chapter Three: Room Service

They followed Dark to a part of the ship where the crew was congregating.

"Okay, here's the plan," Dark said. "Christina, you go over there and seduce your way into getting a room."

"Absolutely not! I will not sell myself to get a room!"

"Who said he's paying? Just go over there and say you have no money for a room because someone stole all your money. It's no big deal."

"You know you're a lot sweeter when you're Daisuke. Why don't you turn back into him?"

"Because then I wouldn't get to enjoy the pleasure of your company."

"You are so annoying!"

"Everyone just calm down," Johnny said. "I hate to break it to you Dark, but your plan won't work. Everyone knows these rooms are booked in advanced so if Christina didn't have any money, it wouldn't matter. The only way we could get a room is by stealing a key for a vacant room."

"Stealing! That's my area of expertise, but where do they keep the keys?"

"That's where Christina comes in. Christina, I want you to go over to an officer and tell him you lost the key to your room. That way he'll have to bring you to where they keep the keys. Meanwhile, Dark and I will secretly follow you, and while you're distracting the officer with your flirting, Dark will take a key for a vacant room."

"Why can't one of you guys do the flirting?" Christina asked.

"You're kidding, right? Somehow I don't think one of us flirting will work," Johnny said.

Christina sighed. "Fine, you win."

Christina walked over to the group of officers. At the sight of her they all stood up straighter. Christina looked down at what she was wearing. It was a good thing her music video clothes were made for 1912; otherwise she would look completely out of place. 'Since I'm in 1912,' Christina thought, 'I better talk like I'm a snobby aristocrat.'

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Christina said to the officers. They all nodded and smiled at her.

"I feel so silly, but I can't seem to find the key to my room. I was hoping one of you could get me another one." Christina smiled coyly.

"I will!" they all said, practically in unison.

"Surely not all of you need to assist me in a getting a key."

"I'll be the one to do it," replied one of the officers. "Besides, don't the rest of you have things to do?"

They all nodded solemnly. 'He must be the commanding officer. Why else would they take orders from him?'

"Thank you so much," Christina said sweetly.

"Anything to help a lovely young lady. Just follow me."

"Christina followed and behind her followed Dark and Johnny. While the y were walking, Christina noticed that most of the people who were on deck before were gone. They must have gone back inside. With all the craziness going on, Christina didn't even notice that the ship had already left the dock.

The officer went downstairs and the walked down a hallway full of white doors. He opened the second door to the left and then went inside. Johnny and Dark were following close behind. There was a big wooden desk in the room, and behind the desk, hung on the wall, were two glass cases full of keys. The officer went behind the desk, and then asked, "So, what is your room number madam?"

"Uh, well, I believe it's room number…B52."

Christina realized she would have to distract the officer so he would walk away form the keys; otherwise, Dark wouldn't be able to steal a key. The officer opened one of the glass cases and pulled out a key.

"Oh" Christina exclaimed.

Christina's voice caused the officer to drop the key. He faced her looking bewildered.

"Sorry to scare you. It's just that I was curious to know what that circular object is."

Christina pointed to a globe. The officer raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's a globe, miss."

"Ooooh, a globe! What does it do? Can you show me?"

The officer was weirded out but walked over to the globe anyways. Christina followed. The officer's back was now facing the key cases. 'Perfect,' Christina thought.

Christina quickly looked behind her and saw Dark swiftly enter the room.

"A globe," the officer aid, "is basically a circular map of the world. For instance, this is where we are." The officer pointed to the northern part of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh, wow! That is fascinating!" Christina turned around, and Dark was gone. "Well! Thanks for all your help! I had better get going."

Christina started to walk out the door.

"Miss!" the officer exclaimed. Christina froze. Did he suspect something?

"You forgot your key."

Christina let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my goodness! I wouldn't want to forget that."

The officer picked the key off the ground and handed it to her.

"Thank you for all your help, sir," Christina said sweetly. The officer blushed.

"It was nothing."

"Don't be modest. You're my hero!"

The officer was grinning ear to ear. Christina smiled flirtatiously, and then scurried out the door. At the end of the hallway stood Dark and Johnny.

"'You're my hero!'" mocked Dark.

"You heard that?"

"I'm afraid so, but I got the key." Dark dangled the key in front of her. "It's room number B60."

Christina remembered the key the officer gave her.

"What should I do with this?" she showed Dark and Johnny the key.

"Just give it to me," Dark said. He took it and placed it in his pants pocket.

"Let's get going," Johnny said. So they took off to find their room.

* * *

After searching for their room for awhile, the threesome was getting tired.

"What's the room number again?" Johnny asked.

"Umm…I don't know. I though Christina was the one who knew the room number," Dark replied.

"I don't know what the number is!"

"You mean to tell me that we've been searching for a room that none of us knew the number to!" Johnny exclaimed.

"It would appear so," Dark remarked. "The room number is inscribed on the key." Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out the key.

"It's room number B52 so I should be right…here!"

They were standing right in front of B52.

"Isn't this ironic," Johnny remarked. "We've been searching for a room that we didn't even know the number for, and as it turns out, we're standing right in front of it."

"Yes, very ironic," Christina said. "Well, don't just stand there Dark. Open the door."

Dark put the key in the hole and turned the knob. He opened the door, and what they saw shocked them. There right in the middle of the beautifully refurbished room, sitting on a lovely upholstered chair, sat none other than…

Caledon Hockley!

* * *

The end of chappie 3! What did you think! R&R pleeeeaaaaasssse! 


	4. Magic

Yeah! It's my fourth chapter! I hope you like it. Please **read and review**!

* * *

21st Century Titanic Chapter 4: **Magic**

"Who on earth are you!" Cal shrieked. "Wait a minute, I remember you two."

Cal looked at Christina then Johnny.

"You're the troublemakers I met on deck. Why on earth would you come barging in my room!"

"Your room?" Johnny asked. "We were given a key to this room. It's our room."

"Yeah! John-- I mean Jack's right. This is our room so—

"Oops," Dark's voice interrupted her. "Hey guys this is his room. Remember how you gave me the key you got from the officer? Well, I used that key instead of the one I stole. I forgot I had two keys, so this other key," Dark said as he reached into his pocket, "must be ours."

"Your right," Christina whispered. "What excuse can we give as to why we went in his room?"

"Don't worry. I've got you covered," Dark replied.

Suddenly, Dark transformed into Daisuke.

"I'm sorry mister," Daisuke said to Cal, "but I thought this was my room. You see, Mr. Sparrow and Ms. Winslet were kind enough to help me because I'm lost, and I told them that this is my room. I guess I'm wrong because you obviously aren't my father. Now, if you'll be so kind as to let us go on our merry way and search for my parents."

Cal just sat there then finally stood up and walked towards them.

"Wasn't there another gentleman with you?" Cal asked. "He had purple hair."

"Another guy?" Johnny said. "No, besides who do we know with purple hair? Who does anyone know with purple hair?"

"I guess you're right. After all, purple hair does sound absurd. I suppose you can leave, but next time don't barge in my room."

"Next time?" Christina replied. "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Cal started blushing, and Rose appeared just in time to see it. Rose didn't think it was possible for the man to blush, but there he was doing it.

"I…uh…didn't mean it like that. I just meant…well…"

"It's okay Mr. Hockley. I think I understand what you mean," Christina replied.

Then they left.

* * *

Johnny, Christina, and Dark were settled into there new room, which was gorgeous. It looked like an upscale hotel room. Christina was lying on the bed, and Dark and Johnny were slouching on a couch. Dark suddenly got up and laid on the bed next to Christina.

"What are you doing?" Christina asked.

"I'm going to bed."

"Not with me lying here."

"What's the big deal?"

"Actually, you can just stay here. This whole Titanic thing has been kinda hard to take in. I'm gonna take a walk out on deck to clear my mind."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Johnny asked.

"No thanks."

Out on deck, Christina felt relaxed. She had been walking around for awhile and had reached the end of the ship when Christina noticed a woman standing on the opposite side of the railing. She looked like she was going to jump! Christina quickly ran over to her. As she got closer, she realized it was Rose, Cal's fiancé.

"Don't do it!" she yelled.

Rose turned around surprised.

"Look, just go away," Rose said.

"Are you crazy? I can't just leave you here to kill yourself."

"I'll do it anyways."

"I don't think you will."

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

"I know your name is Rose."

"How-?"

"We met remember? Your fiancé's name is Cal."

"Oh…forgive me, but I don't remember your name."

"It's Christina. Look, you don't want to do this. Trust me, I would know. One of my good friends and I used to go to Montauk beach in New York all the time during the winter. We went during the winter because there are less people, so it gave us a chance to unwind. Anyways, one snowy, freezing day, my friend jokingly dared me to jump in the icy water for twenty dollars. Well, for some insane reason I did it and that water was beyond freezing. There isn't a big enough word in the dictionary to describe how cold it was. I got the twenty dollars, but having pneumonia for two weeks is not worth twenty dollars."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, that water you're about to jump into is just as cold or even colder than Montauk, so if you want to endure a slow, painful, and freezing death, go ahead jump"

Rose just stared into the ocean, thinking. Finally, she turned around and faced Christina, tears filling her eyes. Christina let out a sigh of relief as Rose slowly climbed over the railing. She landed on the deck with a thud.

"Thank you," said Rose.

Christina barely knew Rose, but she gave her a big hug. Once of those hugs you give to your girlfriend after her boyfriend just dumped her. Rose just started crying. They were both surprised to hear a voice.

"Are you two okay?" a man asked.

They both turned around to see a very attractive man, probably in his early twenties, who was tall and had sandy brown hair.

"We're fine," Rose said while wiping away tears. The man didn't look too convinced.

"She," Christina said, pointing to Rose, "almost fell over the railing, but I was able to save her. She's still shaken up a bit."

The man nodded slowly and then said, "It's a good thing you saved her; otherwise, I would've had to jump in there after her."

Rose smiled nervously.

"I'm Jack Dawson by the way." He extended his hand out to Christina and she shook it.

"I'm Christina Aguilera."

It was a simple gesture; people shake each other's hands all the time when they first meet, but with Jack it was different. The moment Christina touched his hand, it was like…magic.

"I'm Rose Dewittbukater," said Rose, breaking Christina out of her trance.

Christina continued to stare at Jack. She had never believed in love at first sight. She felt it was something left for movies and storybook romances, but the moment she met Jack, she believed in it. Christina felt like she was floating on air.

* * *

Hope you liked it! **R&R!**


End file.
